Los viajes de Celebi
by Yakumo2112
Summary: One-shots relacionados en el tiempo. 1ª historia: Te quiero, mamá.


**Turismo con Celebi**

**Disclaimer**: **Pokémon** le pertenece a **Nintendo** y **Game Freak** (benditos maltratadores). Evidentemente, si Pokémon me perteneciera habría muchos cambios, principalmente en el anime. Sin embargo, este fic sí que me pertenece, así que agradecería que no me lo robasen/cambiesen véase cualquier chanchullo.

**Historia:** Se sitúa en el universo de los videojuegos. El fic está dividido en cinco historias conectadas a través del tiempo.

**Resumen 1ª parte**: Una madre de Pueblo Paleta. Una vida solitaria hasta que alguien te hace una visita y entonces tu vida cambia…

**Pequeña nota de la autora antes de empezar a leer:** Sí, los personajes que utilizo en este fic son los de los videojuegos, pero me he tomado la pequeña libertad literaria de cambiarles los nombres a todos.

La madre de Rojo se llamará Deliah, igual que en el anime.

Rojo se llamará Álec. Rojo no me gusta como nombre de personaje, entendedme.

(No aparece en este capítulo) Azul, Blue, Green, o como sea se llamará Gary. No puedo pensar en él con otro nombre.

Lyra/Kotone/Soul la dejaré como Lyra. No le he cambiado el nombre, pero para que nos entendamos todos =)

Ahora, espero que disfruten, y si no es mucha molestia, le den al botón de verde de abajo del todo. Ya saben,

review = felicidad = inspiración para continuar

Thank you!~

* * *

><p>Una ama de casa, aunque no lo parezca, realiza múltiples tareas cada día. Se encarga de mantener la casa recogida y limpia, lo que incluye preparar la comida y consecuentemente fregar la vajilla, lavar y tender la colada, pasar la aspiradora, el estropajo, abrillantar el sueño, pulir las escaleras…<p>

Algunas tareas pueden ser más inútiles que otras, sin embargo, para mí todas lo eran. Mi nombre es Deliah, y vivo sola con mis pokémon en mi casa de Pueblo Paleta, un sitio en el que además poco puedes hacer. Así pues, preparar una casa, un hogar, era tan intranscendente e inútil para mí como lo es construir un castillo de arena en la playa. Era hermoso y entretenido mientras lo hacías, pero una vez hecho no hay nada más que hacer. Pero yo mi castillo de arena tenía que construirlo todos los días.

Siempre era lo mismo. Levantarme temprano, vestirme, desayunar e ir a hacer la compra a Ciudad Verde. Volver, ordenar la compra, lavar la ropa, preparar la comida, descansar para un café. Fregar, tender la colada, abrir las ventanas, pasar la aspiradora. Café. Limpiar las fotos. Sonreír. Cenar. Irme a dormir.

Pero no me malinterpreten, en ese tipo de vida estaba feliz. Preparar mi hogar era duro, aún con la ayuda de mis pokémon, pero lo hacía con gusto. Aunque nadie más apreciara mi esfuerzo aparte de mí misma y mis pokémon, siempre tenía un hogar listo para visitas y, sobre todo, para mi hijo. Aunque ambas cosas fueran extrañas. Sin embargo, un día extraordinario todo eso cambió.

Creo que estaba preparando el café cuando tocaron a la puerta. Miré el reloj, eran las siete y no esperaba ninguna visita. Extrañada, miré por la mirilla de la puerta: fuera había una entrenadora pokémon de unos catorce años, vestida con peto y un enorme sombrero blanco.

Abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar, puesto que estas visitas de desconocidos no me eran del todo extrañas. Después de todo, mi hijo era un famoso maestro pokémon, aunque ya no viviera aquí. De hecho, y lo más triste, era no saber dónde vivía ni qué hacía.

La muchacha se mostraba nerviosa, lo contrario que su pequeña chikorita, que empezó a corretear por todos lados, contentísima. Lo más normal en los entrenadores que como mi hijo andaban por todos lados era tener hambre, sin embargo, la chica, que se llamaba Lyra, rehusó comer cortésmente. Pero mi comida era demasiado buena como para negarse una vez la tenías delante y no pude evitar reírme al ver cómo Lyra zampaba golosamente.

-¡Qué buena está su comida, señora!

Sonreí mientras daba un sorbo a mi café – Muchas gracias.

-Y, señora…

-Llámame Deliah.

-…Entonces…Deliah, ¿vive sola en esta casa?

-Sí…-asentí nostálgicamente mirando las paredes de mi hogar – El padre de Álec murió cuando él era muy pequeño y desde entonces hemos estado solos él y yo – Sentí cómo los ojos se me cristalizaban, y aunque contuve las lágrimas, no pude evitar, con los ojos castaños e inocentes de esa niña mirándome, ese momento de debilidad.

-Y…-murmuró en voz baja Lyra –, Álec, ¿dónde está ahora?

-Álec está de viaje y no ha dado señales de vida. No sé qué estará haciendo ni dónde se encuentra…Dicen que si no hay noticias, son buenas noticias, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme…

Tomé otro sorbo de café para notar el calor de la bebida extenderse por mí y así intentar evadir el frío que se cernía sobre mí.

Pero lo que me distrajo no fue eso, sino el ruido metálico de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato.

Había sido Lyra, quien había soltado los cubiertos y seguidamente se puso en pie, seguida de su chikorita.

-¡E-Espera! –Tartamudeé ante su brusca marcha - ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, lo siento, pero es que recordé que tengo una cosa que hacer – se giró y en un gesto que me recordó demasiado a Álec cuando hacía una travesura, sacó la lengua – Hasta luego, Deliah, ¡y gracias por la comida!

-No hay de qué –musité, pero esta vez a nadie, en el umbral de la puerta, viendo cómo aquella animada chica se marchaba de Pueblo Paleta.

Igual que un día hizo Álec.

Cerré la puerta en silencio.

Y el silencio fue todo lo que quedó.

Ésa era la tarea de las madres, cuidar a los hijos, enseñarlos y educarlos hasta que un día se hicieran mayores y salieran de casa para crearse sus propias familias.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué no me sentía satisfecha? ¿Qué era lo que me hacía sentir tan…incompleta?

La segunda vez que tocaron fue al día siguiente, de noche, estaba en la cama. Fueron dos golpes, suaves.

"Knock knock"

Adormilada, miré el reloj de mi mesilla de noche: las dos de la madrugada.

Asustada, me levanté del golpe, pensando que tocaban por alguna emergencia. Pero los golpes seguían siendo suaves, sin denotar ninguna prisa. Enseguida me puse un delantal por encima de mi vestido para dormir y bajé los escalones de una manera tan desbocada que faltó muy poco para que tropezara.

Pero los golpes seguían siendo suaves, como una caricia a la madera.

"Knock knock"

Cuando recuperé el aliento y abrí la puerta fue cuando me di cuenta de que seguía durmiendo, porque el más maravilloso de mis sueños se apareció ante mí.

Como un fantasma de las montañas, mi hijo estaba de pie delante de mí, en una pose reposada pero enérgica, dispuesto a volver a tocar la puerta de madera.

En un instante, en el que el ojo tarda en moverse, di una rápida inspección a mi hijo en el que me fijé en que estaba bastante más alto de lo que estaba cuando se marchó de casa, además de mucho más delgado. Iba con el mismo atuendo, el gorro y la chaqueta roja, sin embargo, parecía que le hubiese llovido de camino a Pueblo Paleta, puesto que tanto el gorro como la chaqueta estaban totalmente empapados. Su cabello negro, sin embargo, estaba igual bajo la gorra, tal vez un poco más largo y alborotado que antes.

Sin palabras y todavía paralizada por la emoción del momento, le miré a la cara e intenté hacer cualquier cosa, articular cualquier palabra. Quería que mi hijo entrara en su casa, abrigarlo y olerle el pelo. Quería volver a la época cuando él era un niño, mi niño, y yo su madre protectora.

Pero entonces le miré a los ojos y descubrí la verdad.

En sus ojos castaños vi el entusiasmo y la felicidad que siempre le habían caracterizado desde pequeño con los pokémon, pero, y aunque subsistían ahí, la exaltación había dado paso a una madurez, un amor y respeto por sus compañeros, una forma de pensar propia de quien ha visto mundo y por un momento pude ver al padre de Álec en nuestro hijo.

Mi hijo no sólo estaba más alto, también había crecido. Ahora era un hombre y tal vez ese descubrimiento fue el que disipara todas mis dudas y miedos, para así poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pronunciando por primera vez su nombre, alto y claro.

-Álec…

-Mamá – y en el rostro adulto de mi hijo, aunque no lo viera, pude percibir una sonrisa.

A fin de cuentas, da igual lo que pasara o lo mucho que creciera, seguiría siendo su madre.

* * *

><p>o-o- o-o- <strong>Monte Plateado, Centro Pokémon. <strong>**Unas cuantas horas antes…. **

Para la enfermera Joy del Centro Pokémon de Monte Plateado era toda una sorpresa que alguien viniera. Aparte de estar en un rincón apartado, en medio de Johto y Kanto, el monte Plateado se caracterizaba por tener a los pokémon con más alto nivel de ambas regiones. Por eso, ver a una chica de poco más de catorce años en un peto entrar por la puerta fue toda una sorpresa.

Pero si las enfermeras Joy tenían fama por algo, era por su profesionalidad. Dejando a un lado la sorpresa, atendió a la joven, que aunque estaba muerta de frío, le tendió primero a sus pokémon para que se curasen.

Más tarde la chica tomó chocolate caliente y luego de eso le preguntó dónde estaban los teléfonos con videollamada.

Y aunque no la quisiera espiar, porque no quería, el sanatorio pokémon estaba demasiado silencioso como para no oír la conversación.

Una voz de mujer adulta, con una tañida de preocupación, -¿Lyra, eres tú? –Saludó- Es muy tarde, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mamá. Lo siento si te desperté. Sólo quería decirte que ya llegué – la llamada Lyra estornudó fuertemente.

-No, no, me alegro que me llamaras. Me dejas más tranquila.

-De nada, mamá –Estornudo - Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero cariño –Silencio. Estornudo –Y Lyra,… si hace tanto frío en Kanto tal vez deberías abrigarte algo más que con el peto, ¿no?


End file.
